The Program Director provides supervision and administration of this P01 through the Administrative Core (Core A). Primary Core A objectives are to (i) conduct overall day to day and long term management of the P01, (ii) interact closely with both the Internal and External Advisory Committees, (iii) provide support for the individual projects pertaining to experimental design, statistical analysis of the data and interpretation and presentation of experiment results, and (iv) facilitate sharing of our unique resource of non-human primate samples and data and exchange ideas generated by P01 participants with the wider scientific community. Core A will consist of the Director (Dr. Nathanielsz), an Associate Director (Dr. Nijiand), an Administrative Assistant (Karen Moore) and an Administrative Committee of Project and Core Pis. In its administrative capacity, this team will function to centralize program wide information, such as Institutional Animal Care And Use and Laboratory Safety records, and maintain records relating to Program progress. In its scientific capacity Core A will function to coordinate the overall direction of the program and the activities of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Internal Advisory Committee of distinguished and experienced School of Medicine and Texas Biomedical Research Institute faculty meets with the Core A team every 6 months to review progress. The External Advisory Committee will be made up of internationally recognized experts in maternal nutrition, fetal growth and development, maternal and fetal metabolism, and placental function. This Committee will meet once a year by Web Conference (GoToMeeting) with both Administrative and Internal Advisory Committees We regularly hold these meetings with other groups. For example we have held GoTo Meetings to discuss mutual interests with Dr. Romero's NICHD Internal Research Program Group in Detroit Both Internal and External Advisory Committees will present reports containing critical appraisal of progress of each project, core and the Program as a whole. These reports will be presented to the Program Director. Written response to recommendations by the advisory committees will be the responsibility of the appropriate Project or Core PI.